The energy minimization calculations on various compounds of biological interest have given insight into their behavior and clues to the possible pharmacophores. Cluster analysis on the retinal isomers shows three categories due to energy and conformational variations, which have been related to biological behavior. The inhibition of aldose reductase by flavonoids and related compounds has been extended to include the carboxylic acids, as well as other related compounds.